14 Years Gone
by CaptainTeror16
Summary: 14 years ago Annabeth and Percy left for a quest, leaving their young daughter in the hands of their friends. 14 years later and Annabeth shows up alone on Half-Blood Hill with no recognition of what happened or how long it has been. The only thing she knows for certain is that she must find her daughter before "they" do? Who is this they and can she find her daughter in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story idea. It takes place 7 years after Blood of Olympus because my heart is dead and I feel like I cannot let go yet. Cover art credit goes to Viria, of course! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

Annabeth could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she hugged her 18-month-old daughter close to her. She wanted nothing more in the world than to stay at home with her. She could barely handle leaving her for a few hours let alone days or even weeks. Once she had left to go to a conference regarding the rebuilding of Olympus for a couple days, which left her daughter alone with Percy and even then she the tears fell from her gray eyes. Now both Percy and Annabeth would be gone and Amelia would be left alone in the hands of Piper.

She resented the Gods for specifically picking Percy and Annabeth for this task when it should had been the Oracles job. She thought she was done risking her life for the Gods but deep down she knew a demigods work was never done. Even after they had settled down and started a family, the Gods always found a way to interrupt their lives.

The toddler buried her head into her mother's neck. "Ma," she spoke in her sweet baby voice as Annabeth rubbed her back. The tears were definitely making themselves known now as she felt them about to fall down her cheeks. She felt ridiculous as the tears burned her eyes. Before she had a child and even as she was pregnant with her daughter, she never imagined growing this attached.

"We'll take good care of her," Piper gleamed. She had recently gotten engaged to Jason and was one of the few halfblood's around that Annabeth and Percy trusted with their baby. Frank and Reyna were too busy running New Rome to take care of a toddler while Hazel and Nico were busy with their schoolwork. And Leo… Well he was much too busy with Calypso to notice how much Percy and Annabeths daughter got herself into trouble.

Annabeth had almost finished rebuilding Olympus when the Gods had sprung the quest on them, claiming that they were the only ones that could fully complete it. They were very vague and she had learned from many years of experience not to question their methods. They had delivered the prophecy themselves and Annabeth could still hear the words while they were read aloud from Chiron. Her daughter played at her feet with a toy dolphin Percy had given her. She remembered the feeling of her heart sinking to her knees as she squeezed Percys hand whom was sitting next to her.

"_Wisdoms daughter and the Son of the Sea must travel forth once more,_

_ to fight the fire that consumes, _

_and stop the bloody shore, _

_as the fire sends the world to doom, _

_to the rain you must go, _

_for the rain is the key to that of which you do not know."_

Annabeth snapped back to reality and noticed that she was almost full on crying now as she shivered at the memory of the prophecy. She hated this. She hated this more than anything. Leaving her child and not fully knowing if she was going to return was not the ultimate getaway vacation she had imagined. Her friends seemed to have no doubt that they would return. They had defeated Gaea together, of course her friends assumed that they would come home safely.

She hugged her baby tighter to her and kissed the dark curls upon her head. She never really showed emotion like this in public, and she was happy that it was only her and Piper for the moment. Percy was packing in his cabin and Jason was patrolling the perimeter of the camp. Things had been quiet since they had defeated Gaea almost seven years ago. And now at 24, Annabeth was finally completely happy and content with her life. She had a small apartment with Percy and was working on opening her own architectural firm. Of course she didn't want a baby so soon after graduating college, but shit happens and shes grateful that it did. She still managed to balance being a mother and starting her career, with a lot of help from her husband and her mother in law. If it were not for Sally Jackson, Annabeth was sure that she would have failed at being a mother long ago.

The baby pulled her head away to look into her mothers gray eyes. Everyone was always commenting on how much Annabeth and her daughter looked alike, and nothing had ever been more true. From the facial expressions to the stubbornness, you could tell that this baby was definitely Annabeths. Percy contributed his hair and eye color to the mix which provided her daughter with cute, dark brown curls and intense green eyes. The eyes were those that had melted Annabeths heart since she was 12.

Once the toddler saw her mother about to cry, she began pouting and Annabeth knew that her daughter was about to cry as well. Annabeth quickly smiled at her and kissed her nose. "You're going to be very good for Auntie Piper, right?" She asked her daughter and rested her forehead against the childs.  
Her daughter shook her head and grinned. She was always the little troublemaker. Something she had inexplicably gotten from Percy.

"Daddy!" The toddler squealed at the approaching man. He had Annabeths backpack in his arm with his own slung across his shoulder.

Percy smiled at his daughter as he set a bag down and took his child from Annabeths arms. He gave Annabeth an 'are you okay' look when he noticed how red her eyes were. Annabeth nodded and stroked her daughter's arm. She never wanted a baby until she met Percy. And now she had one and that all might get ripped away from her. But she knew she had to do this. She would go through defeating Gaea all again if it meant keeping her little girl safe.

"Now Amy," Percy started. He was the only one to ever call his daughter Amy. Annabeth preferred Amelia, and most people did not want to cross Annabeth. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be away for a bit, and you will be staying with Piper until we get back," Percy added and plopped a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Amy giggled and poked her father's cheek. She wasn't much interested in what he was saying. Percy hugged her closely and hooked his finger around one of her dark curls. Her hair was curly like Annabeth's and dark like Percy's. He reluctantly handed the squirming child off to Piper.

"You have my mothers number, right?" Percy asked her and Piper nodded as she patted her pocket while the other arm tried to hold onto a very squirmy toddler.

"We'll see you soon," Annabeth spoke solemnly. She leaned over and kissed Amelia's head once more. "Bye baby," she whispered and grabbed her backpack.

As they headed out of the safety of the camp, she could hear her daughter crying out for her and Percy. She looked around the camp, attempting to tune out the cry she had grown so accustomed to hearing. She kept reminding herself that she would be back in a few days, a week at the most.

Percy grabbed Annabeths hand and kissed her fingers gently, planting a kiss on Annabeths wedding ring. "We'll see her soon," he grinned at her. Percy always knew how to make her feel better, and she was glad that he would be able to be by her side through everything. She sighed to herself and with one more look back, she exited the safety of camp half-blood.

* * *

Annabeth did not know how she got here. She was lying on her stomach in the woods in the middle of the night. She did not, could not, remember anything. She was slowly and achingly becoming aware of the sharp pain in her leg and she cursed at the familiar feeling of a fracture. She groggily looked up to see that Half-Blood Hill was in front of her. A few more steps and she would be safe inside the barrier. But something wasn't right. Percy had just been next to her, of that she was sure. He had said something to her. Something she was struggling very hard to remember as it slipped away just as fast as a dream.

She saw his bloody cheek and his sword drawn in her minds eye. "Find her!" Percy yelled as he stared ahead of him in fear. He was pushing her away. Farther and farther away. "Get to her before they do," He yelled before everything went black.

Through her groggy vision she saw someone appear at the top of Half Blood Hill. "Oh my Gods…" Annabeth heard as the figure started moving closer to her. As they moved closer she realized it was none other than Nico. A much older Nico. How could he have aged that fast in a couple of weeks? Was the 'time travel' catching up to him?

"Nico," she spoke. Her voice sounded extremely hoarse and she could tell she was dehydrated.

Nico instinctively began helping Annabeth to her feet. She needed Ambrosia to help her bone heal. "Gods Annabeth…" He whispered as he helped her up to Half Blood Hill. It was night time and she knew that probably no one but the patrol volunteers were awake.

Annabeth groaned as he led her to the Big House. "We need to wake up Jason," Nico said calmly as he helped her walk. He supported her with his arm around her waist while her arm laid across his shoulder.

Annabeth nodded. As they were walking she could slowly feel her grogginess clearing and found herself becoming more awake.

After a slow and painful long walk they finally made it to the Big House. Nico quickly led her inside and led her to a bed. "Stay here," he mumbled before fumbling for something in his pocket. He pulled put a small piece of ambrosia and handed it to her. "It's not much but it should help somewhat," he added before taking off again to go find Jason.

Annabeth sighed as she felt the Ambrosia working and the pain in her leg subsiding. The infirmary looked a lot different than it had when Annabeth had left a few weeks ago. She shrugged it off and decided to focus on the task at hand. She had to find her daughter and protect her from whatever was coming for her. She had to form a plan.

As she laid in bed trying her hardest to remember what had happened to her in the past few weeks, she heard the running of footsteps and the creaking of the infirmary door.

"No it's really her!" Nico hissed from outside. Annabeth doubted they knew that she could hear every word.

"Yeah, and I'm Cleopatra," she heard Pipers voice mumble. Jason must have been busy or asleep and unable to be awoken. "14 years and she just magically reappears?" Piper almost growled. She had been dealing with three very hyper boys, all of which refused to go to sleep and was not in the mood for one of Nicos practical jokes.

She probably would have been more hopeful if it hadn't been 14 years. Leo had tried to locate them in anyway that he could. Calypso even tried to help. They pleaded with the Gods to show them the way to their long lost friends but it was no use.

Annabeth could feel her face turn pale. 14 years? How could that be? She was only gone a few weeks, she was sure of it. She had counted the days. She.. she… Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Pipers sharp intake of breath. "Oh Gods," Piper gasped as Annabeths eyes met Pipers own aged ones, "It's really you."


	2. Finding Her Parents

**Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot to me! **

* * *

**Amelia **

Amelia wasn't one to follow the rules, of this she learned very early in life. She grabbed her backpack and silently made her way out of her cabin. She stayed in Cabin 3 as it was vacant and empty the way she liked, with the occasional visit from her Uncle Tyson. She wasn't much of a people person, of this she was told came from her mother. And she wasn't much of a school person which she heard came from her father.

During the school year she rotated from staying with her Aunt Piper to staying with her Grandmother. Lately, she had opted to stay with her grandma Jackson as Piper tended to be a little.. overprotective to say the least. She treated Amelia like her own daughter and for some reason, Amelia resented it. She even tried to ground Amelia once which did not turn out well for either of them. And the more Amelia had grown into her teenage years, the more and more Piper and her fought. Her grandmother accepted Piper as Amelia's adopted mother, but Amelia refused. She knew her parents were still out there and spent most of her life trying to find them, even after everyone else gave up hope.

She sighed as she slowly exited the cabin. She had snuck out of Camp Half-Blood many times before, and the guards seemed to catch on around the 3rd time she decided to take a month long journey. The longest she had ever left Camp Half-Blood was when she was sure she had found where her parents were and was gone for almost three months. From then on they left guards posted near her cabin at all times to assure that she did not escape. Due to whom her parents were and what had happened to them, Amelia found herself with a few perks every now and then. Those perks went into action every time she got herself into trouble. The excuses of "my parents disappeared and I don't remember them," and "without my parents your arse wouldn't even be here," had gotten her out of trouble more than once.

As she walked slowly in the grass, attempting not to make a sound she noticed a member of the patrol standing not too far away, and she smirked knowing exactly who it was. Even through the shadows of the trees and the darkness of the night sky, she knew the outline of the figure. She began walking up to him and saw the dark figure cross his pale arms as she approached.

"And where do you think you're going?" Adam asked one she was close enough. He raised a blonde eyebrow as he noticed the bag slung over her shoulders. He was not in the mood for "little miss perfect" to start any trouble. She was always the special one at camp, and he resented it. No matter how many times she broke the rules, she was always awarded or praised the next day for doing something good.

"Why the agitated face Adam?" She asked sweetly as she stepped closer to him. She was going to take him down one way or another and he knew it. It wasn't that Adam was weak, it was just that Amelia was better.

"Go back to your cabin so I don't have to tell Chiron about this. Or worse, Counselor McLean," Adam smirked and looked down at her. He was several inches taller but he knew that she could take him down if she really wanted to.

"And if I don't?" Amelia smirked back, staring into his sky blue eyes. "Honestly you're such a goody-goody Trapasso," Amelia added. He was a son of Apollo, who was always the group that was generally well-behaved.

"Better than being a trouble-maker like you," Adam replied playfully. The misbehaved daughter of the Heroes of Olympus was no stranger when it came to the other campers, and most of them knew of her endeavors.

Amelia glared at him for his comment. She was not a trouble-maker. A little rebellious, yes, but not a trouble-maker. She did not need Pipers ability to charm speak her way out of getting past Adam. "You're going to let me go," Amelia smiled gracefully as she leaned up and kissed him slightly on the cheek. "Or else this dagger is going to find it's way into your leg," she hissed into his ear as she leaned forward, pressing a dagger like her mothers into his thigh.

She could hear Adam gulp as he nodded quickly, making his mop of blonde hair shake with his head. "Of course," he mumbled and continued nodding. "Nobody will hear about any of this," he added once she pressed the dagger harder into his leg. He _could _have fought back or at least _tried_ to but he didn't have it in him. Everybody knew why she left camp for months at a time and it wasn't to be a rebellious teenager. She was always trying to find her parents and some said she was almost obsessed with it. She was always locked in her cabin, putting pieces together and praying to the Gods to show her something. She kept trying when other people had stopped long ago and Adam couldn't help but admire her determination. Everybody in camp had heard the legends of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and most liked to believe that they were still out there somewhere but the truth had set in after 5 years of them being gone. The truth was one of disappointment and most people didn't have the heart to tell little Amelia who never stopped asking about them.

Adam backed away slowly and granted access for Amelia to get through. "There's another guard closer to the border. It's Jared," Adam warned her of the fellow camper awaiting her. "Good luck Amy," he whispered as Amy smiled back at him with her dagger still drawn.

Amelia blew her black curls out of her eyes as she slowly approached the border. "Of course it would Jared," She mumbled to herself as she looked around for him. She didn't have time for this. She had finally found an important missing piece in the puzzle of her parents disappearance and she was so close to solving it. If she couldn't find her parents she would be happy with knowing what happened to them.

She sighed almost happily when she didn't see Jared and picked up the pace of her walking to an almost-run.

_Maybe he had gone to patrol the other side? _She tried to assure herself as she knew it was a bit fishy... Just then a giant boy around the age of 16 dropped in front of her from one of the trees. He was ugly, crude, and had a face full of pimples. His dark brown eyes were filled with anger and unlike Adam, he was not one to let her go so easily.

"And where are you going at this time of night?" Jared asked her and grinned a devilish grin. Jared was the son of Counselor La Rue, one of the baddest daughters of Ares around.

Amelia shrugged. "Out," She replied and tried to step around him, which was quite impossible. He pushed her back and almost onto her butt.

"No I don't think so," He growled and pointed back towards the way she came. "Go back to your cabin and I won't have to tell Chiron," He added and smirked at her. "Or should I tell your mommy Counselor McLean?" He threatened and Amelia could feel the anger building in her stomach. He knew how much she absolutely _hated_ that.

Everybody considered Amelia to be Pipers adopted daughter. Amelia believed that Chiron considered Piper to be Amelia's only mother. As the years went on the mentions of Percy and Annabeth came less and less and Amelia couldn't help but resent everybody for forgetting about her real parents. Of course they were still mentioned on holidays and birthdays but other than that nobody really divulged into the subject of their missing friends.

Piper, being the one that Amelia's parents had left her with, took on the responsibility of Amelia's mother. Jason tried to be as fatherly as possible to Amelia along with Leo, Frank, and even Nico but Piper drove Amelia literally insane. And when she expressed her feelings with other people they would tell her that it was natural for a daughter to fight with their mother which drove Amelia even more insane.

"She is _not _my mother," Amelia growled and slashed her dagger up. She meant to slash him in the cheek but his movement made her get him right above the eyelid.

"Agh!" Jared moaned and grabbed his eye which was gushing blood. "You stupid bitch," He groaned and grabbed his sword from his belt. He had one eye closed as he looked at Amelia. "You're going to pay for that," He mumbled as he clumsily swung at her. She easily side-stepped out of the way of the sword and knocked the sword from his hand using only her dagger. She quickly pushed him down and pinned him under her foot with her dagger pointed towards her throat.

She grabbed his sword from the grass, one that Clarisse had gotten him, and flung it backwards so he could not get to it. "Good luck finding that in the dark," Amelia grumbled as she headed out the Camp Half-Blood barrier once more. She was finally going to find out what happened to her parents.

* * *

Jared grumbled all the way to the infirmary as he held his eye. He noticed lights on in there and hoped that someone was on duty. "Solace!" He yelled as he entered the lit up building.

He plopped down on a bed and continued to hold his eye which was still bleeding. He was going to get revenge on that bitch even if he had to wait months for her to return. She was always looking for her stupid parents and he wished more than anything that she would just realize that they were dead. He knew that the little boy Adam had let her through and he groaned inwardly. He was going to have to have a talk with that boy.

"Jared! What happened?" Piper asked coming around to his bed. He looked up and noticed for the first time that a bunch of people were surrounding one bed in the corner and wondered briefly what happened before turning his attention back on himself. He was never one to focus on others for very long.

"That little bitch Jackson!" He grumbled as Piper got a cloth for him. Amelia Chase-Jackson was always on his mind, and not in a good way. He hated her more than life itself. "You need to control her," he replied as he yanked the cloth from her hands and held it to his eye. It wasn't a surprise to most people when they found out he hated her. If you managed to get on her good side, she was the nicest person in the world to you but if you were on her bad list... He shook his head silently to himself.

"Where is she?" Piper asked quietly and kneeled down in front of him. She had worry in her eyes as a mother should. Another reason why he believed that Jackson should accept her parents were dead; She had Piper as a replacement mother.

"Gone of course!" He groaned and leaned back against his head post as he closed his other eye. He was such a baby when it came to injuries which surprised most people considering who his mother was. "I could have gotten her if she didn't get me right in the fucking eye," He cursed and avoided the stern look from Piper with his eyes closed. Ever since Piper had birthed three children and took care of Amelia on top of that, she was certainly the average Demigod mother and did not like cursing.

"Where did she go?" Another woman's voice spoke and he opened his good eye to see a blonde woman lying in the hospital bed. He couldn't help but notice that she looked exactly like the girl who had just stabbed him in the eye. He also couldn't help but notice that she matched all the pictures in the Big House and on Amelia's wall. His stomach dropped to his knees as he realized what he had just done by letting Amelia leave the camp.

"Shit," Jared whispered and stared into Annabeth Chase's eyes. "Do I bow or something?" He asked in almost seriousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is awkward. I was going through some old files and found this. I realize its been a year but I figured for anyone still reading, here you go. I'm sorry its shorter than the other two chapters, I feel like after a year it should be longer but I'll continue it if you guys really want me to, I mean I am dying to see an Annabeth/Percy/Amelia reunion. I'm really really sorry that it's been so long guys! **

* * *

Annabeth stared at the boy in the bed in front of her. He looked a lot like her old fellow camper Clarisse. Silently she was proud at what her daughter had done to the boy, but her feeling of triumph was washed away with the feelings of worry and fear and guilt.

14 years she had missed with her daughter. 14 birthdays. Her first day of school. Potty training. Boo-boos where only mommy's kisses and blue bandages could heal them.

"Where is she?" She whispered again and looked up at Piper. She must have looked like a scared little kid with how wide her eyes were. "We have to protect her," Annabeth yelled out and began getting out of bed. She was met with Nico pushing her back into her sheets.

"You need to stay in bed," he grumbled. He knew what it was like to be absolutely exhausted. "I'll find her," he nodded down towards his long lost friend and grabbed his jacket from the bedside chair.

"Don't worry," Piper mumbled and sat down on the edge of Annabeth's bed. "We'll find her," she said reassuringly and had to stop herself from instinctively brushing Annabeth's hair out of her eyes like she had done so many times with Amelia. Piper couldn't help but notice how much alike they looked. She wondered what would happen now.

As hope dwindled at Annabeth and Percy ever coming home alive, Piper began more and more thinking of herself as a second mother to Amelia. She kissed skinned knees and taught her how to handle her messy curls. She made her dinner and was the helping hand when she needed one. She knew Amelia refused to think of her as a mother but she also knew that Piper, aside from Sally, was the only motherly figure that Amelia had to look up to. As Amelia continued to grow into a teenager, she had begun to resent Piper more and more for trying to be a mother towards her.

"Nico, do you think you can catch up with her?" Piper asked and turned to Nico who was already heading out the door. Amelia was quick. She always disappeared before anyone could figure out she had left.

"Good luck!" Jared called and crossed his arms. He wasn't exactly happy at the situation and couldn't help but feel guilty for just letting the girl walk right out of the camp with such a little fight. His words were met with a sharp glare from Piper which quickly shut him up.

"We have to find her before they do!" Annabeth replied worriedly. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She couldn't quite grasp on who "they" were but she knew that was the reason she came back. She could still see Percy in her mind, shouting at her and telling her to find her. _Find her before they do. Fine her before they do. _Blood was on his forehead and the fear in his eyes was something she had only seen in tartarus.

"Who, Annabeth?" Piper asked quietly. "Who is looking for her?" Piper grasped Annabeth's hand and squeezed tightly.

"I- I don't remember," Annabeth groaned and brought her other hand to her forehead. "I don't remember anything_,_" she hissed in a frustrated tone. Her head was pounding and the fear for her daughter and husband was prominent in her mind.

"Get some rest," Piper replied, deciding not to ask her anymore questions. Especially the one that had been eating at her every since she saw Annabeth without Percy by her side. Where is Percy? Is he alright? Piper couldn't help but fear the worst. She had already thought them both dead for almost a decade and hearing the words would only put some kind of finality on it. "Chiron will be here in the morning, along with everyone else," Piper paused and stood from Annabeth's bed. "That includes Amelia," she nodded towards her best friend for the first time in 14 years.

Annabeth nodded back and closed her eyes. She knew she should get up and help Nico find her daughter but she could feel her eyes drooping closed. It was like she hadn't slept in the whole 14 years she had been gone and she was asleep before Piper walked out of the room.

**Percy **

Percy looked out onto the sea. He had almost died last night. He knew he had. Each night he was brought as close to death as possible as Annabeth watched and dragged him to the sea when the monsters finally left him alone. He didn't know what the point of all this was. He didn't know how long he had been here; time seemed to stop. It was like he was on Calypso's island without the comfort and _oh yeah_, crazy death monsters attacking him every night.

He looked at the sea that washed away his blood every night. Annabeth hadn't brought him there last night. He didn't know how long it had been since Annabeth left through the rift they had found but he hoped she had gotten to Amelia in time.

He sat on the beach alone, unsure of what to do with himself. He repeated the prophecy in his head a million times.

"_Wisdom's daughter and the Son of the Sea must travel forth once more, to fight the fire that consumes, and stop the bloody shore, as the fire sends the world to doom, to the rain you must go, for the rain is the key to that of which you do not know."_

He wondered if this was the bloody shore from the prophecy. He had to stop the bloody shore. Did that mean stop the monsters from coming? Was the fire an actual fire or was it more of a metaphor? He sighed frustrated, as he laid back in the sand.

During the day the beach was calm and peaceful. Almost like an amazing vacation that never ended, until nightfall that is.

He had already tried using the water to make any contact to his father but the water didn't listen to him here. It healed him which was essential or else he would be dead if he wasn't already. This place had a sense of false reality to it. He never got hungry or tired. It was almost as if he were asleep but from the pain he endured each night, he knew that this was not the case.

"Just tell me what to do," He screamed up at the sky. He was angry. Angry at the Gods for taking him and his wife away from their child. Angry at them for putting them here and having them test themselves over and over again. He had this sickening feeling in his gut like it had been way longer than either Annabeth or him realized.

He knew that his daughter is what they were after from what one of the beasts had screamed at him during one of the many nights of attacks.

The slithering, disgusting voice still haunts and shudders his brain as he recites the words in his head.

"_She grows stronger. She is looking for you. We will find her. Yes, we will find her before you reach her. She will be ours. She grows closer each time she leaves. Yes she will be-" The monster was cut off by a slice to the throat, beheading him. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a knowing glance before moving onto the next monster. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I just updated this yesterday but eh, it's been a year and I figured you guys deserved a longer chapter than what was posted yesterday. So here you are! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amelia**

An hour after leaving the camp, she was already on a bus on the way to Florida. The ticket was bought from Piper's credit card, one that she rarely ever used. Piper staying at the camp to help with the campers had always given Amelia hefty access to her wallet. She knew that Piper would see the random charge and she would know that it was Amelia but Piper rarely ever followed her anymore.

Amelia ran through her backpack contents one more time. She had her weapon and her camp half-blood t-shirt, a first aid kit, and her cellphone which was currently off so Piper could not track it. Unfortunately, not being the direct daughter of a God meant that the first aid kit was not filled with ambrosia but rather bandages, peroxide and other aspects that were generally in a first aid kit. Her mind traveled back to the one time she had to stitch her arm up by herself as she ran her fingers lightly over the scar, Piper had not been happy.

On the plus side, not being the direct daughter of a God also meant that monsters generally did not pick up her scent as much as any other regular demi-god which allowed Amelia to have more electronics and more freedom without the worry of being hunted by someone eyed cyclops.

Amelia sighed as she rested her head against the bus window. She was so close, she could feel it. Each time she went on these excursions she came back empty handed and angry but she refused to come back this time. She had found the last missing piece of the puzzle and she was sure she knew where her parents were. And everyone would feel guilty that they had given up on them.

When she was younger, she often asked Jason and Nico and Leo and sometimes even Piper to tell her stories about her parents aside from the ones that everyone already knew. She had grown up on the legends that her parents were. Everyone knew how the story of Percy Jackson and everyone knew how Annabeth Chase and he had survived Tartarus together but nobody aside from the people close to them, knew the little things.

Her favorite story was always her first birthday party where apparently she had covered her father's face in cake along with her own and her mother had scolded Percy for letting her get so messy. Her father's instinctual response was to kiss her mother so that she too was also covered in blue cake.

Amelia did not remember her parents at all. She wished it was like those movies where sometimes kids who lost their parents could remember their voice, or their outline, or a small memory where they didn't know if it was a dream or if it was real. She wished it was like those movies where she would have had something to hold onto that was her own. Amelia did not have that. All Amelia had was the pictures and the stories that their friends had of them.

Amelia's eyes were just drifting shut as the bus came to a screeching halt which made her eyes flutter open. There was no way that they could be stopping yet.

The bus door creaked open and two cops came waltzing onto the bus platform and Amelia immediately shrunk into her seat. Piper wouldn't do that. She stopped caring about her running away after the third time of Amelia returning. Of course Piper would still get mad every time she did it but she wouldn't continue to look for her.

The bus was full of tourists and children who were sound asleep in their seats and she knew that she wouldn't blend in. She put her hood up and tried to make herself seem asleep as the cops came checking the isles with their flashlights shining in the passengers faces. She was glad that she had changed out of her camp half-blood shirt as soon as she was able to in the bus station bathroom.

She could feel her heart beating faster as they approached her seat. She was going to get caught and brought back to camp half-blood and she was never going to be able to find her parents.

The bigger cop reached her seat and she could see the light shining in her face through her closed eye-lids.

"Well, well, well," the cop said as he grabbed her arm. "Look who we got here. Just who we were looking for," the cop grinned a toothy grin as he pulled her from her seat and pushed her forward in the bus aisle. Her backpack staying behind on the seat that was next to her and she grabbed it quickly before the cop could push her any further down the aisle.

Amelia had more experience with cops than she would like to admit and usually they weren't so pushy and aggressive.

"Look fellas," Amelia started, "I was just making a trip to Disney world. Seeing the sites. You know how it is," She replied as she looked up at the other cop. There was something different about them. "You can tell Piper that I'm fine and that I'll be back in no time," She added as the cops nodded to the bus driver, pushing her down the bus stairs and onto the wet grass. It was still pitch black outside.

The cops laughed as the bus pulled away. Damn. "Piper wasn't the one who asked us to find you," one of them snarled as their teeth became sharper and their eyes became bright red in the darkness.

Well, shit.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth awoke to the sounds of voices in the small infirmary. "Nngh," She murmured as she sat up to see the familiar yet not so familiar faces surrounding her bed. Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Clarisse and Chiron. But no Amelia.

And then they were hugging her and crying. Even Clarisse who punched her gently in the shoulder. "We're so glad to see you alive," Leo mumbled into her ear. And Annabeth knew that none of them had faith that they were still out there. She knew by the way Nico looked at her last night and the way Piper so carefully worded her conversation with her.

"Where's Amelia?" She asked immediately. She had already wasted 14 years not seeing her and she wasn't going to waste another day if she could help it. She didn't even know what her daughter looked like anymore. She didn't know how tall she was or how she wore her hair.

Nico frowned and looked down at his shoes. "Amy... is quick. She always gets away before any of us even realize she's missing," he murmured, not being able to meet Annabeth's eyes. Almost everyone called her Amy now which Annabeth would always refute while she was still around but after she left, everyone grew accustomed to calling her that.

Chiron sat down at the edge of Annabeth's bed. "Do you remember anything?" He asked gravely as he gave her those caring eyes that he had given her when she was a scared 7 year old, crying over the loss of one of her best friends.

Annabeth shook her head, breaking eye contact and staring blankly at the wall next to her. She refused to cry. She was stronger than this. "All I remember is Percy yelling at me and telling me to find her before someone else does," She replied truthfully and sighed. She just wanted to be back asleep. She wanted to go back 14 years ago. Wanted to plead with the Gods harder to not let her or Percy go fight this war for them, again.

"We will find her," Jason said sternly. He had a beard now and his hair was longer than Annabeth remembered. He noticed the wedding ring on his left index finger and a matching one on Piper's.

"I can help," Annabeth mustered as she climbed out of bed. She was still wearing the dirty rags that she must have spent 14 years in.

"No no," Piper replied as she rested a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "First I'm going to take you into the city, get you cleaned up at our apartment," She added as she nodded over at Jason who nodded back and left the building followed by Nico and Leo.

Annabeth wanted to say no. She wanted to look for her daughter. The more people the better but she knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to find her any more than any of her friends could. Out of all of them, she knew Amelia the least.

Annabeth managed to muster up a small smile, "Alright," she replied as she slipped her sneakers back on. "I could use a hot shower," She added as she became more aware of the dirt and sweat clinging to her skin.

Three boys came running into the room, two around the same age and one a little younger who looked to be about 5 or 6. "Mom!" The little one cried, speaking to Piper. "They won't let me play at the archery range with them!" He whined as he pointed at his brothers. They completely ignored the woman that they had seen in so many older pictures as they were too focused on the fight at hand.

"Because we don't want him getting killed!" The taller of the two boys said and frowned at his younger brother. "Why don't you go bug Amy or something," he sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. The boys that were close in age had the same bright blonde hair and blue eyes that Jason had while the younger one had Piper's darker features.

"Amy is gone. Again," Piper stated as she ruffled the little ones hair. Annabeth frowned as she realized how often her daughter must run away. "Why don't you come home with me? We can go to your favorite hot dog place and show Aunt Annabeth our apartment," She asked the little boy who looked so much like Piper.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked up at Annabeth. "_The _Annabeth? Amy's mom Annabeth?" He asked in a star stunned voice and Annabeth nodded. She couldn't help but feel like she was a ghost that had just returned back from the dead.

"Get your things, Colton," Piper murmured as the little boy scurried off, followed by the two older boys whom Annabeth was unsure of their names.

* * *

Annabeth got out of the taxi and recoiled her nose at the familiar smell of New York City. She looked up at the apartment that Piper lived in and realized that they were not far from Sally's place. "Do you see Sally a lot?" Annabeth asked as Piper helped Colton out of the car.

It was weird to think of Piper as a mother and she felt guilty for not being there like Piper was there for her through her pregnancy with Amelia. Annabeth felt guilty for missing a lot of things.

"Sometimes. We spend Christmas with her and Amy stays with her often," Piper replied as she headed into the apartment building. It was weird learning things about her daughter from another source. She couldn't help but feel sick over how much she didn't know.

The building they were walking into was nice. Really nice and Annabeth was getting stares from the front desk over what she was wearing. She couldn't help but wonder what Piper and Jason did for a living as they took the elevator up to one of the highest floors.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Colton ran out and straight to the third door on the left yanking at the locked door knob in which Piper held the key.

Piper grinned at her son who ran straight into the kitchen as she unlocked the apartment door. "Home sweet home," Piper said as she looked back at Annabeth who followed closely behind her. The apartment was just as nice as the rest of the building. It was small and cozy but nice. The kitchen and living room were connected and there was a single hallway leading to several doors.

Pictures lined the walls of the apartment. Wedding pictures. Baby pictures of Colton and the other two. A single picture of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel hung on the wall and next to it was a picture of someone who looked so familiar, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

She had dark, short curly hair with bright green eyes and the faintest of freckles that lined her nose and spread out to her cheeks. She was grinning a toothy grin to reveal that she was missing her two front teeth as she looked at the camera. Aside from her eye and hair color, she looked hauntingly similar to Annabeth. The same nose, face structure and eye shape was captured in the single photo.

Annabeth walked over to the picture and stroked her fingers along the glassy surface.

"She doesn't look like that anymore," Colton said simply as he grabbed a toy truck from a basket in the corner of the room. Piper was in the bathroom getting everything set for Annabeth to clean herself up.

"No?" Annabeth asked as she took the picture off the wall. She scanned the wall for anymore of her daughter and found a couple. She was the flower girl at Piper and Jason's wedding. A picture of her and the other three boys, Colton being a newborn, with her grinning wildly. She could see Percy in her eyes and in her toothy smile.

Colton shook his head. "She's older. Meaner, too. But not to me. She likes me. I'm the only one she likes sometimes. She only lets me into her room," He grinned at that like it was an accomplishment before he kept going. "She doesn't like mom so much. They're always yelling at each other. Fighting," Colton nodded affirmatively as Piper came into the room.

"We're not _always _fighting," Piper corrected Colton as she strolled over to put her hands on his shoulders. "The bathroom is the second door to the left. I left you towels and a change of clothes," She added as she smiled at Annabeth. It was a sad smile and Annabeth could see through Piper's eyes that Piper felt guilty over letting Amelia go.

"Thank you," She replied as she side stepped past them to make it to the bathroom. As she walked to the bathroom she saw a door with an 'A' on it and a keep out sign underneath and her heart wretched. That was Amelia's room. If the 'A' didn't give it away, the bright blue door did.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she opened the door to reveal a messy room with clothes spewing out of a hamper, dresser drawers open and an unmade bed. And to the right of her was a desk, cleaned off neatly with papers stacked in the corner and a single desk lamp. It seemed to be the only clean thing in the room and Annabeth couldn't help but smile as she also had to keep her desk clean in spite of everything else in her life being a mess.

She glanced all around the room. Posters lined the walls of various things like Star Wars and bands that Annabeth had never heard of. She walked along the room and noted the books on her bookshelf and the color of her walls. These were only among the many things that she didn't know about her daughter. Her favorite color, her favorite books, how many pillows she slept with at night.

Annabeth plopped herself onto the bed as she grabbed a pillow to hug to her chest. It smelled like lavender and coconuts. And then Annabeth was sobbing into the pillow, her tears staining the pillow case as she cried to herself, hoping that Piper or Colton couldn't hear her.

She _would_ find her daughter before whoever was after her did. She would not lose her again. She had already lost too much time.


End file.
